emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5238 (5th March 2009)
Plot Gennie is upset to learn that Brenda is selling their old home and investing the money in the shop and café. Up at Home Farm, Natasha tells Lee he will be working alongside Sam, who may have a better knowledge of where all the game has wondered off to. The Dingles set off for Debbie's hearing, while Natasha tells Nathan she would love if he could help manage the estate. Carl warns Jimmy that he thinks Nicola is only after him for money and tells him not to trust her. Val gives Doug the day off to look after Arthur whilst everyone attends the sentencing hearing. Sam disagrees with the types of traps Lee is setting to catch the game, and tells him that type is illegal. Brenda has plenty of ideas to boost the café's revenue streams. The Dingles, the Thomas' and Natasha attend Debbie and Jasmine's sentencing hearing, they hold hands as they both plead guilty. Sam walks away after finding a dead stoat. Jasmine is sentenced to 4 years imprisonment for manslaughter whilst Debbie receives 6 months for perverting the course of justice. The girls hug and tell each other they love one another before they're forced apart. Zak and Lisa are thrilled that Debbie will be out within weeks. Doug worries about the verdict, but invites Brenda out for a drink. Meanwhile, Eli worries that Debbie won't forgive him when she is released. Jimmy becomes suspicious of Nicola's motives when she mentions secret Swiss bank accounts. Brenda reveals to Doug that she needs to cut back on the explorers club as she has too much on. Jimmy invites Nicola to Switzerland with him. Drunk Doug suggests Viv should watch out when she is released as Brenda is after Bob. Terry has to hold Bob back. Natasha informs Nathan that she wants the lake drained and covered over. Terry questions Brenda on where Doug got his ideas about herself and Bob. Brenda reveals she had thing for Bob when she first arrived, but nothing happened. Terry thinks he was second choice but Brenda assures him he wasn't and lets slip that she loves him. Lee appologises to Sam. Jimmy concedes to Carl that Nicola is only after him for his non-existent money. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Court Clerk - Chris Clarkson *Judge - Andy Hockley *Prosecution - Andrew Squires *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Home Farm - Grounds, stables, office and woodland *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Lobby, dining room and living room *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and foyer *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,380,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes